Había una vez
by PetitJ
Summary: Traducción.Mientras acuna a su hija para hacerla dormir, Patrick Jane le relata un cuento de hadas acerca de un triste príncipe, una princesa guerrera y su ejército de caballeros y un malvado hechicero. One-shot escrito por LizFromItaly


Hola! Acá otra vez con un fanfic para ustedes. Sí si sé, tengo otro en proceso y no se preocupen porque no lo pienso dejar de lado. De hecho este precioso one-shot es creación de mi querida TheMentalist-buddie LizFromItaly (original aquí -.net/s/6258933/1/Once_upon_a_time) y yo sólo lo traducí así que todo el crédito es para ella. En fin, Ojalá les guste porque a mi me encantó :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece (ni la idea para este fanfic jajajajaja)

* * *

Todo lo que necesita Annie para obtener la atención que quiere es un sólo llanto y en un momento su padre, Patrick Jane está a su lado haciendo lo que le había prometido a su esposa hacer (porque no había manera de que fuese uno de esos esposos, como le dijo una vez, que sólo porque no había pasado por el trabajo de parto iba a dejar que su esposa se encargara de todas las necesidades de su hija). En sólo cuestión de minutos, casi como lleva toda una vida haciendo, le preparó su biberón y se lo dio. Esperó unos minutos para mudarla y una vez listo todo esto acunó a su recién nacido angelito de ojos azules en sus brazos y viendo que el sueño está apunto de venir por su bebé, comenzó a contarle el que ya sabe que es su cuento de hadas favorito.

_Había una vez en un reino lejano un príncipe. Era un hombre feliz este príncipe, pero era demasiado orgulloso, mentiroso y ambicioso porque siempre quería más de lo que ya tenía, pero como era un mentiroso los habitantes de su reino no veían esto y cómo el fingía ser feliz, su pueblo también lo era. Pero un hechicero malvado vio más allá de sus mentiras y debido a que estaba envidioso porque a pesar de que estaba lleno de defectos, la gente aún lo amaba, el hechicero decidió maldecirlo: el pobre hombre perdió su felicidad y nunca iba a encontrarla hasta que recibiera un beso de verdadero amor de una damisela que él amara y ella a él a pesar de sus malas maneras._

_El príncipe vagó años y años por muchos reinos porque había perdido el suyo gracias al malvado hechicero y porque sabía que no iba a haber ninguna mujer que lo amara porque estaba roto por dentro y nadie podría jamás arreglar esto. Había perdido la fe en todo y en todos, creyó que no había razón para vivir hasta que un día un mensajero vino a él diciéndole que un rey deseaba conocerlo en busca de consejo. El rey se había enterado de lo que el malvado hechicero había hecho y le explicó al joven hombre que no era la primera vez que este maléfico sujeto lo hacía incluso, que no era el único que había sido maldecido. Le dijo que el hechicero estaba planeando algo más y que iba tras su reino también así que había decidido reunir a sus caballeros guiados por su hija, una princesa guerrera, para detener a este malvado ser. Le dijo al príncipe que siendo que había aprendido tantas cosas de él, quería que lo detuviese de una vez por todas._

_Entonces, el príncipe se unió al ejército del rey y comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con los caballeros, sobre todo con la princesa a quien el príncipe había encontrado interesante. Ella había sido criada como un niño ya que era la única heredera al trono y siempre seguía órdenes porque era la manera en la que se le había enseñado a actuar. El príncipe era su opuesto porque él siempre hacía lo que se le diera la gana y por eso siempre discutían, pero él sabía que ella era una buena mujer, probablemente una santa porque ella siempre lo salvaba y estaba dispuesta a ponerse en peligro por él. El príncipe confiaba en ella plenamente desde el principio y detestaba que ella no lo supiera así que cuando comenzó a actuar como si confiase en él, supo que estaba un poco más cerca de hallar su felicidad otra vez y se acercó incluso un poco más cuando ella le dijo que a pesar de sus errores, ella sabía que en el fondo un buen hombre, pero que tenía que saber que, si quería vengarse del hechicero, tendría que hacerlo con la ayuda de los caballeros y no por sí mismo porque de otra manera sería castigado._

_Sin embargo, el hechicero era inteligente y no tenía misericordia. Tenía muchos aliados y cada vez que el príncipe se acercaba a uno de ellos, el malvado hombre los convertía en polvo. En una ocasión envió a otro hechicero y en otra a una bruja con el objetivo de atacar a los caballeros y aunque en el primer caso el príncipe fue capaz de salvar a la princesa del hechicero, en la segunda él no pudo evitar que la bruja matara a algunos de los suyos. En otra ocasión, el hechicero encaró al príncipe y transformó a una de sus amigas en agua porque no podía permitir que ninguna mujer se le acercara al príncipe porque corría el riesgo que rompiera el hechizo._

_._

_Pero, en su arrogancia, el hechicero no había considerado a la princesa porque ella había sido criada como un niño, porque ella era una guerrera y porque parecía que ella y el príncipe jamás se llevaban bien. No obstante el príncipe ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y lo supo ciertamente cuando fue con él una vez que supo que había perdido a su amiga. Esa noche la princesa abrazó al príncipe y permitiéndole llorar en sus brazos ella también lo hizo contándole todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado. Ella le dijo que había sido adoptada por el rey porque había perdido a toda su familia y porque ella era la única en todo el reino en la cual el rey podía confiar. Le dijo que era un honor, pero que la asustaba y que pensaba que era mucho peso para sus pequeños hombros. Hablaron toda la noche acerca de todo lo que les había ocurrido hasta entonces y en cierto punto el sueño vino por ellos y por primera vez en años el príncipe pudo dormir bien._

_El príncipe sabía por qué había dormido toda la noche sin pesadillas; él sabía que era gracias a que estaba en los brazos de la princesa. Sabía que ella lo había sanado y que ella se preocupaba por él. Estaba conciente de lo que sentía por ella, pero estaba asustado porque no sabía si sólo se preocupaba por él o de veras lo quería y también temía que si el hechicero se enteraba de sus sentimientos podría hacerle daño. Nuestro príncipe estaba tan cegado por la venganza que no entendía que la princesa sí lo amaba, pero que pensaba que no la veía como una mujer, como alguien para amar y que por eso prefería seguir siendo su amiga a perderlo._

_Pero aunque el príncipe había sido cuidadoso, el hechicero- siendo tan poderoso como era- se había enterado de ellos y estaba asustado porque sabía que si se besaban el hechizo se rompería y no quería que el príncipe fuese feliz de nuevo. Sin embargo, estaba aburrido y cansado de jugar al escondite así que envió a un troll al castillo y le ordenó que secuestrara a la princesa y dejase una nota al príncipe diciéndole que si quería verla de nuevo tendría que regresar a su antiguo reino, a su antiguo castillo, en tres días._

_Cuando el príncipe finalmente llegó a la sala del trono-3 día después a la medianoche como se le había dicho- vio a su amada arrodillada, atada, asustada, herida y con el malvado hombre apuntando su varita al cuello listo para lanzar un hechizo y transformarla en agua justo como lo había hecho con la amiga del príncipe meses atrás._

_Pero el príncipe tenía su espada así como también el hechicero al transformar su varita y comenzaron a pelear. El hechicero era muy bueno y el príncipe no le llegaba ni a los talones, pero estaba desesperado porque había prometido a la princesa que siempre iba a salvarla y no quería perderla porque sabía que la heredera de cabello negro era el amor de su vida. Por eso, con un último esfuerzo, aún en el suelo herido y sangrando y gracias a la desesperación golpeó al hechicero dejándolo inconciente en el momento que éste se arrodilló a su lado para rematarlo._

_Sólo entonces se arrastró por el suelo para llegar a la princesa y liberarla. Cuando vio que estaba herido y que no había matado al hechicero tal como había prometido, lo abrazó y lloró en sus brazos. Pero las lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad y alivio y, una vez dándose cuenta que todo había terminado, lo besó con un beso de verdadero amor que liberó a todos lo que habían sido maldecidos y que transformó al hechicero en una llama inmortal destinada a mantener el calor en el reino._

Y así, perdido en sus pensamientos, Jane no se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba despierta y se les había unido. Él sonrió al sentir sus labios sonriendo en su cuello y con Annie aún en sus brazos giró el rostro para besarla apropiadamente tal como el príncipe lo había hecho en el cuento. _"Y así, libre de la influencia de Red John, el Príncipe Patrick decidió quedarse con los caballeros y teniendo el permiso del rey y la reina se casó con la Princesa Teresa y juntos tuvieron a una pequeña princesa llamada Annie…" _terminó la historia por él, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras sus verdes ojos brillaba mirando al pequeño montón de dicha que yacía en sus brazos profundamente dormida.

"Y así, Annie, es como tu papi y tu mami finalmente tuvieron su felices para siempre…"


End file.
